


Thunderstorm blowjobs

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Smut, blowjob, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For abbie! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> For abbie! ~Cassie

Castiel hated thunderstorms. They reminded him of when his father used to get angry, which was pretty often throughout his childhood. He used to curl up in bed and hide there until the storm was over, but that was when he was young.

Now that Dean was here, he tried his best to hide his panic with each loud crack of lightning and low growl of thunder, but he was shaking and pale and there was no way Dean hadn’t noticed by now. 

***************************************

Dean had never liked thunder, but it had never really bothered him much. Seeing Cas like this, nervous and distant, was killing him though, so he decided to do something about it. Cas was already tired, so Dean figured that it wouldn’t take much to make him sleepy and he might as well have fun while he was at it. 

He got up quietly and went to get his ipod from one of the still unpacked boxes, untangling his earphones quickly before going back over to where his boyfriend was blankly staring at the screen, wincing every time the storm got a little loud. 

Dean gently pushed Cas back, kissing him deeply and putting in the earphones and letting the music play. Although he looked very confused, Cas’ body started to visibly relax now that he couldn’t hear the weather outside. Pleased, Dean grinned into the kiss before starting to trail kisses down Cas’ neck. Cas let out a small whimper and lifted his hips a little, making it clear exactly what he wanted. Dean giggled and bit at his boyfriends collarbone, pinning his hips down again and starting to kiss downwards again. 

Cas started to get loud again as Dean teased his V-lines while slowly edging his boxers down, grinding up impatiently again.  
“/Dean/, just- FUCK!”

Dean nuzzled more into the curly hairs at the base of Cas’ erection, giving teasing little kitten licks and giggling at Cas’ moaning and whining. When he thought that Cas had been left in suspense for long enough, he finally pulled back to wrap his lips around the head and gave an experimental suck, making Cas arch up.

******************************************

Cas had thought that surely nothing could be better than clumsy hand jobs in their morning shower, but dear fuck had his virgin mind been wrong. Biting harder at his lip, Cas groaned and arched up again as the song changed- ‘YAYO’ by Lana Del Rey.

It was hotter than he’d imagined, and much tighter too. Dean was surprisingly good at this, for a virgin, but Cas just shook his head and let it go. He could ask later.  
Let me put on a show for you daddy, Let me put on a show….

He looked down and- oh fuck, Dean was looking at him. 

Cas could have fucking come right then, but that would have been embarassing. Dean had just gotten started and Cas didn’t wanna come after about 15 seconds. He wasn’t /that/ much of a virgin.

*************************************

Dean loved watching Cas come undone, especially since he was the one doing it. His boyfriend’s lips were swollen from being bitten so much, and the vein on the underside of his cock was pulsing with the need for release. Dean ran his tongue up along it, giggling at the long groan Cas let out at the feeling. He gently sucked at the head again, swirling his tongue and gently probing at the slit, moaning at the taste. Cas was close, Dean could see him holding back. 

He pulled back slightly and winked up at Cas. “C’mon baby, come for me?”

Cas nodded and Dean swallowed him down again, barely having time to re-adjust before his mouth was flooded with bitter warmth. 

Struggling to swallow, Dean let some dribble down his chin and drip onto Cas’s thigh so it would be easier to manage. When he pulled back, Cas’ eyes were almost closed and his breathing was calm. The storm was quiet outside, so Dean gently pulled out the earphones and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Cas yawned and purred, pulling Dean down and cuddling into him, already half asleep. 

Dean laughed and kissed his hair, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling the blanket around them.

Maybe thunderstorms wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
